The Pain Inside Him
by FreedomWriter58
Summary: When Paul tells Percy to come to the apartment Percy hopes it's not bad news,but what is it? Read to find out! Enjoy


I don't own anything,Rick Riordan does,enjoy the story this is my first sadfic so sorry if it sucks cause this is my first character death story,R&R

Percy

Pain. Pain was all I ever felt anymore,here let me tell u the story...It was a beautiful summer afternoon and I was at camp hanging out with the seven. I was staring at a picture of my mom and me when Annabeth looked over and said "what's wrong seaweed brain?"Ah nothing Annabeth"Percy don't lie, I can tell when something's bothering you"Annabeth nothing's wrong" I said with slight hesitation "ok" she said as she sighed and looked back down at her book. I suddenly got up from my bed and walked outside as my phone started ringing, I answered the call seeing it was my stepdad Paul. "Hello"Hey Percy can you come to the apartment,I have some news that's better told in person"on my way,bye Paul"bye Percy" he said then a second later he hung up. I went to the big house to ask Chiron if I could leave for a little while and he said yes and after that I was on my way to my mom and Paul's apartment wondering what the news was and hoping it wasn't bad.

Annabeth

I could definitely tell something was up with Percy when he left the room to suddenly answer a phone call. I wanted to follow and see what was wrong but that would be rude or so I thought,so I let Percy deal with whatever was happening and I regretted doing so when I found out what was really wrong.

Paul

As soon as I found out I knew I had to tell Percy. This was gonna be the hardest thing that I ever told him and I knew he would be heartbroken. This is the story of how I found out Sally died in a car accident. I was working on grading class and home work papers from all my classes when my phone suddenly started ringing. I got up from my desk and picked up my phone from on the kitchen counter that I left it on. After I picked up my phone and pressed the accept button, I heard a scratchy but nice female voice speak into the phone saying "hello sir are u Paul Blofis?"yes ma'am,may I ask who this is"I'm Amy Chance receptionist at Fairway hospital and I called you to report that your wife Sally Blofis was hit head on by an eighteen wheeler and that she passed away 10 minutes ago,can u come to the hospital to sign some papers please"yes ma'am" I say as a sob came through my voice then she said "are u ok sir"no ma'm,I'm bringing my step son to the hospital to"is that Sally Blofis's son Percy?"y-yes it is" I said as another sob filled my voice "ok sir,I'm sorry for your loss"t-thank y-y-you" I said as I hung up. I walked into mine and Sally's room or my room now I guess and sat on the edge of the bed,put my hands on my face and started crying full force waiting for Percy to get to the apartment. Oh how am I gonna tell Percy? He's gonna be devastated.

Percy

When I got to the apartment I knocked hoping Paul would hear and would open the door and let me in. Finally after minutes that felt like hours of waiting outside,Paul answered the door. When he opened the door, I automatically knew the news he had to tell me was horrible,cause of his tear stained face and tousled hair. I walked into the apartment and immediately asked "Paul what's the news you had to tell me? Plz don't tell me it's bad"I'm sorry t-to say th-that the n-news I have to tell you is horrible,and I don't want to tell you cause this will devastate you but..."what is it Paul? And when is mom getting home?"th-the news is act-actually about your mother,sh-she got hit by an eighteen wheeler head on,I'm sorry Percy" I froze right after he said that I collapsed onto the ground on my knees and covered my face and cried. I stayed on the ground like that for about 15 minutes when Paul said "c'mon Percy we have to go to the hospital"o-ok Paul" I said getting up and wiping my eyes. After that me and Paul left for the hospital to see my mother one last time before she was buried forever underneath the ground.

Paul

When we got to the hospital, we got out of the car and walked into the hospital. When we got to the front desk I asked "Hello,I'm Paul Blofis and this is Percy Jackson. We're Sally Blofis's family members"ok she is in room 358 on level 3. The doctor is in there now finishing up some stuff before they let the burial people take over"ok,thank you"no problem and I'm sorry for your loss" I said a quick and quiet thank you and walked to 358 where Sally was laying in peace. When we got to the room, I took a glance at Percy and opened the door. After I opened the door, the sight I saw next was heart stopping. Laying on the hospital bed Sally was still and non moving ' _of course cause she's dead'_ I thought to myself then I looked up at the doctor and he walked over to me and shook my hand and said "Hello sir,you must be Paul Blofis,Sally Blofis's husband"yes sir I am"well as you can see here,currently the nurses are unhooking the iv's and machines that Sally was hooked to. May I ask what ur doing with her body and would you like some private time to say goodbye?"we're gonna bury Sally's body and if a minute would be ok,that would be great"yes take as long as you need" he said as he and the nurses walked out of the room but before he left the room he said "sir?"yes?"I'm sorry for the loss of ur wife, and your mother young sir" he said to me and Percy then he walked out of the room. I walked up to the bed with the white covered sheet over it and found her cold limp hand and held it and whispered in her ear "I'll see you on the other side,I love you Sally" then I backed away and me and Percy left the room.

Percy

After seeing mom or the white covered sheet for the last time,I split ways with Paul after hugging him and then I went back to camp. By the time I got back to camp,I held back the tears so I could go into my cabin and cry and spend some time alone,when suddenly I ran into Annabeth and the seven who were probably waiting for me to get back and I walked up to them. When I got to them Annabeth said "hey seaweed brain"hi Annabeth. Hi guys" I said in a fake happy voice then Jason said "hey,you want to go get ice cream with us?"s-sure" I said my voice cracking a bit. Then Chiron walked up and said "oh Percy your back,how was the visit"g-good thx Chiron"hey Chiron" Annabeth started "can all of us leave camp for a while to go hang out and get ice cream?"sure but be back before dinner" he said and walked away "hey Percy" Jason started "can we go visit your mom and stepdad?"uh I don't think so their really busy tonight" I said lying hope him and the others would believe the lie. "oh ok" he answered and then we walked out of camp again.

/one week later,funeral day/

Percy

Today was the day I wasn't looking forward to ever since my mom died last week. Her funeral was quiet, sweet and very very sad,I cried the whole time and I stayed with Paul at the apartment for a few days and when those few days were up,I knew I had to go back to camp. After I packed my stuff,I hung out with Paul for a few hours and before I left I hugged him and said "call me if u need me,I'll come"ok thx Percy have fun at camp"i-I'll try Paul" I let him go and opened the front door of the apartment and walked out of the apartment hearing the door slam shut behind me.

Annabeth

When Percy got back from camp after leaving for a few days,I was relieved to see him,one cause I missed him and two cause I knew something was still up but I couldn't figure it out and it seemed like Percy didn't want to talk about it. Anyway when I saw him walking back through camps safe borders, me and the seven ran(or walked fast) to meet him,when we finally did I hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips then I said "hey you have a good time seeing ur mom and stepdad?"y-yea sure did wise girl" he said kissing my cheek "hey Percy are you sure your ok?" Jason asked breaking the silence "ye-yea Jason everything's fine,I'm um gonna go to my cabin,I'll meet you guys at the dock later,alright?"alright" I said and gave him a kiss, then he walked off towards his cabin disappearing into the crowd of campers. Then Jason said again "something's definitely wrong with him Annabeth,haven't you noticed?"yea I have,I just didn't want to bother him about it"well you might need to go check on him"yea your right that's where I'm going now" I said as I walked into the crowd of campers towards Percy's cabin. When I got to his cabin I gently knocked and heard Percy's voice say "go away Annabeth"how'd you know it was me" I said as I walked in shutting the door behind me "because you always knock gently when you knock on the door" he said hiding his face from my sight "Percy what's been up for the past two weeks"um well we were hanging out the night this happened,but my mom she u-um d-died last week . An e-eight wheeler hit her head on" he said sobbing "oh Percy I'm so sorry" I said hugging him tight "it's ok Annabeth but can I be alone for a while"sure, do you want me to tell the seven?"ye-yea thx Annabeth"no problem Percy" I say giving him a quick peck and leaving his cabin,shutting the door behind me. After I told the seven we all had a mini cry session and after that we left Percy alone for a while,I knew it would take him a while to get over Sally's death,but at least he had friends and family there for him when he needed us most and for that I was glad.

/few months later/

Percy

It's been a few months since my mom died. It was really sad and I'm still not over it fully but that's ok,because I got friends and family here with me and they'll help me through it.

And that's the end of the story,I hope you enjoyed,plz R&R and plz review on my format story. Plz pm me if u have any questions or ideas,thx stay gold-ILOVEbooks23


End file.
